Trois destins, forgés dans la même pierre
by Tsubaki Orihara
Summary: Tsubaki Akuma, une jeune femme de 23 ans résidente à Kyoto, vient habiter à Tokyo, dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro. Elle est très amie avec Izaya, Shizuo et Shinra, elle est connu pour être une informatrice très demandée, pendant son temps libre elle est yaoiste, et compte faire tout son possible pour faire en sorte qu'Izaya et Shizuo, se mette ensemble. OOC
1. Prologue

_**Disclamer : **Le quartier d'Ikebukuro et ses habitant ne m'appartienne pas (Moi : dommage TT^TT / Izaya : Heuresement tu veux dire ! / Moi : Nan, dommage, je me serrais bien amusé, avec toi et Shizu-chan ! /sbam!/ Itaï, Bouuuu, Shizu-chan m'a frappé TT_TT) Seul, Tsubaki m'appartiens. _

_Le prologue présente un des personnages en particulier, parce que personne ne le connais, mais l'histoire sera bien sûr consentrée sur Shizuo et Izaya !_

**_Avertissement : _**_Pour ceux qui aurait l'esprit fermé, cette fanfic est du yaoi, autrement dit une relation homosexuelle. Vous avez été prévenu, autrement dit c'est à vos risque et périls. Et pour les âme sensible, au cas où vous n'auriez pas vu : Rating M._

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

_10h30 enfin je débarque sur le quais, Moi Tsubaki Akuma âgée de 23 ans, pour me connaître un peu plus : je suis fine ; 1,75 m pour 60 kg tout mouillés, les cheveux plus noirs que la nuit ornés de quelques mèches rouges, des yeux rouges sang. Vêtue d'un slim noir troué, d'un débardeur rouge, une veste américaine noire et rouge, une casquette New York noire et rouge et des chaussures à tallons rouges. Je suis une manipulatrice hors paire, qui prend plaisir à torturer mentalement les humain, je suis pire qu'Iza-nii, je réfléchis plus vite que n'importe qui et j'ai toujours des coups d'avance, derrière mon apparence chétive, je suis quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas chercher, je ne fais pas que montrer les crocs, je mords aussi ! J'entretiens mon niveau en sport, j'ai longtemps pratiqué, le judo, la box, le rugby, l'athlétisme, l'escalade et encore quelques activités physiques en vérité j'ai une force sur humaine, qui surpasse légèrement celle de Shizuo. Mais je cuisine, je joue du piano, de la guitare et je chante aussi. Je répond du tac au tac, d'une façon agaçante, je méprise beaucoup les humains, (contrairement à Iza-chan qui les adores) et je me sent de loin supérieure à eux. Mais passons à autre chose, maintenant que tout le monde sais le minimum à savoir sur moi. Je m'installe ici, car je vais collaborer avec Izaya, en tant qu'associée informatrice. Mais mon ambition première et de mettre Iza-nii et Shizu-chan ensemble, car je suis absolument convaincu qu'il s'aime, quand bien même ça n'est pas le cas, ça ne serrait tarder ! _

* * *

_Laissez des review's s'il vous plait, pour les erreurs (car je sais qu'il y en à -.-'), si ça ne vous plait pas (bien que se soit que le prologe) ou au contraire si vous aimez. (pour ceux qui préfère me parler en privé, je ne mort pas^^)_

_Le premier chapitre arrivera dès lundi 13 mai._

_Merci et bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous ! _


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclamer : **__Les personnages de Durarara, Ikebukuro, et Shinjuku ne m'apartiennent pas... snifff TT^TT_

**_Avertissement : _**_Cette fic met en place une relation homosexuelle, vous êtes prévenu, c'est à vos risques et périls_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**_

_Tsubaki vit enfin arriver, une des personnes qu'elle attendait, un homme au regard pourpre et aux cheveux noir comme les ténèbres, un sourire moqueur et méprisant en coin, tout de noir vêtu._

_Izaya : Tsubaki ! Alors ça va petite vipère ?_

_Tsubaki : Enfin mon chaton, c'est pas une façon de parler aux dames, pas étonnant que personne ne t'aime si tu méprise autant les gens ! Sinon ça peut aller, enfin fini le voyage et toi, vermisseau ?_

_Izaya : Tu n'es pas une dame, tu es une salle petite vipère ! Et tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi avec se surnom ridicule, ''vermisseau'' c'est le monstre que m'appelle comme ça, tu ne veux pas que je te compare à lui ? Moi, ça va d'ailleurs il est temps d'y aller._

_Tsubaki : Ridicule ? Muscle toi un peu et on en reparlera, pour l'instant ce surnom illustre la vérité ! Allons tu me fais de la peine en m'appelant ainsi, tu sais que mes capacités cérébrales et physiques dépassent les tiennes, tu es donc encore plus bas, qu'une ''salle petite vipère'' ? Et arrête, ce n'est pas un monstre, d'ailleurs quand bien même tu refuse de le dire, tu sais très bien qu'au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il réfléchis beaucoup, tu as su me le dire l'autre jour au téléphone, tu le trouve même trop perspicace, et je te rappel, que c'est toi qui va chercher ce fameux ''monstre'' pour t'amuser, ta vie serrais bien triste sans lui et au fond tu l'aime bien ! J'attends des gents après tout ça faisait 5 ans que je n'étais pas revenue et en plus on va fêter mon emménagement !_

_Izaya mit un certain temps à répondre, cette femme avait le don, de répondre comme il fallait, c'est argument était trop bon pour risquait de remettre de l'huile sur le feu et si encore son langage était vulgaire ou quelque chose du genre, il pourrait la critiquer, mais rien, elle savait dire se qu'il fallait et comment le dire. Il détestait le fait qu'on le rembarre, mais avec elle il n'avait que trop l'habitude et il s'en amusait, savoir le quel battrait l'autre, ce jeu le distrayait jusqu'à ce qu'il perde, et qu'il se mette à bouder. Mais curieux de savoir qui viendrait, il reprit la parole évitant de répondre aux précédentes provocations, par peur de perde une nouvelle fois. C'était digne d'Izaya d'être un mauvais perdant, lui qui se sentait supérieur à tous, il ne supportait qu'une seule personne puisse lui faire perdre la parole : Elle. Et encore..._

_Izaya : Hm... Qui dois nous rejoindre ?_

_Tsubaki : Tien tu boude pas, c'est rare es-tu si curieux de savoir qui vient, ou es-tu devenu bon perdant subitement ? En tous cas, tu verras bien le moment venu._

_Et cette fois Izaya bouda avec conviction, elle le ferrait devenir fou un jour. Elle pensait qu'Izaya pouvait réagir d'une façon, totalement puéril des fois... Mais c'est se qui l'amusait, oui se sentir supérieure à Izaya la rendait même presque heureuse, après tout Izaya lui même se sentait supérieur aux humains. Elle fut interrompue, dans sa réflexion par une voix familière, un hurlement et une secousse accompagné d'un cris . Aussi vite qu'elle pu, elle analysa la situation : la voix familière était Shinra qui la saluait, il était avec Shizuo qui hurla ''IIIIIIIIZAAAAYAAAA'' comme à son habitude et Iza-chan qui la secoua et lui cria ''C'est le monstre que t'attendait ?!''. Alala, pas moyen d'avoir la paix avec eux. Elle trouva comment procéder : d'abord rendre son salut à Shinra, s'excuser au près de lui de ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention que ça car elle doit calmer Shizu-chan, calmer Shizuo, dire à Izaya 2/3 trucs qu'elle improviserait le moment venu, et enfin proposer de se rassembler tous chez elle pour fêter son emménagement, tout en profitant de son offre pour leurs dire qu'elle était déjà venue il y a une semaine pour mettre les meubles en place dans sa grande villa, précisons le, personne n'est au courant qu'elle était venue avant aujourd'hui._

_Tsubaki : Salut Shinra, contente de te revoir, tu m'excusera mes j'ai des esprits à apaiser._

_Shinra : Ho, mais je t'en prie ma petite Tsubaki !_

_Tsubaki : Je ne suis plus une gamine Shinra ! ''Petite'' m'est désormais insupportable._

_Un distributeur vola en direction d'Izaya, ce dernier ne bougea pas sachant que Tsubaki allait l'intercepter et remettre les points sur les i à Shizuo. En effet elle se plaça devant Izaya, tendit le bras vers l'objet et l'arrêta sans plus d'effort. Et sans élever le ton, et tout en gardant un sérieux et un calme inébranlable, elle parla à Shizuo, qui était dans un état de colère... avancé._

_Tsubaki : Shizuo. Arrête ça. S'il te plaît._

_Shizuo : Vous avez conspirez ! Je vais le tuer !_

_Tsubaki : Je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois. Arrête ça. Tu crois que c'est un endroit pour lancer des objets comme ça, je sais que tu ne contrôle pas ta colère, mais maintenant ça suffit. Tu va te calmer. On se retrouve ça serait dommage que je garde un tel souvenir du premier jour de ma nouvelle vie à Ikebukuro. Et si l'imbécile qui est derrière moi te cherche, je m'en arrangerais personnellement. Dit-elle, en regardant Izaya, c'était une menace à peine voilé._

_Shizuo : D'accord, d'accord... Je vais me calmer, tu as raison, comme toujours... Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour se genre de chose._

_Tsubaki : Et toi Izaya, sale petit têtard insignifiant, si tu n'es pas content que Shizuo soit ici, je ne te retiens pas._

_Izaya : C'est moi qui ai faillit me faire tuer, et c'est moi qui reçoit. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être injuste ma belle ?_

_Tsubaki : Izaya !_

_Izaya : Bon... On fait quoi maintenant que tu nous à regroupé ?_

_Tsubaki : Bin, vous venez chez moi fêter ça, et bientôt il faudra que j'invite, Kyohei, Érika, Walker et Saburo._

_Shizuo et Izaya : Pour être entourés de cartons, non merci !_

_Tsubaki : Hoooo, vous étiez synchro, c'était trop magnon, ha oui, vous me connaissez je ne fais jamais rien sans avoir un plan, donc il y à une semaine je suis venue, mon équipe et moi avons tout mis en place, tout est fait, je n'ai plus rien à faire, même pas les courses._

_Izaya : C-comment une telle information à pu m'échapper ?!_

_Tsubaki : Allons mon petit Izaya, tu penses bien que j'ai tout fais pour que personne ne soit au courant. Après tout je suis douée pour manipuler les gens, pour récupérer et garder secrètes des informations. Jamais tu n'aurais pu avoir une information si bien dissimulée, je suis venue la nuit, et de plus nous somme dans un grand quartier, tu sais que personne ne se soucis de se qu'il se passe ici. Dans se quartier tout semble normal, alors c'est pas un déménagement de nuit qui va alerter tout le monde._

_Shizuo : Donc on serra pas entourés par les cartons ?_

_Tsubaki : Nan !_

_Shizuo : Bon, bah moi ça m'va alors._

_Shinra : Moi aussi !_

_Ils sont donc partis, Izaya boudait, sûrement parce que Tsubaki l'avait obligé à supporter Shizu-chan sans son accord et il doit lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était déjà venue. Shizuo faisait une drôle de tête, lui aussi supportait mal d'être en compagnie d'Iza-chan, mais il s'efforçait de sourire quand Tsubaki le regardait. Shinra n'a pas arrêtait de parler, parfois il faisait un monologue, car trop prise dans ses réflexions, Tsubaki ne l'entendait plus._

_Shinra : Tsubaki, pourquoi ne pas habiter à Shinjuku, c'est là bas que tu travail ?_

_Tsubaki : Nan, je profiterais bien assez d'Izaya la journée, pour l'avoir dans mon quartier... Comme ça quand je serais pas avec Izaya je serais avec Shizuo !_

_Tsubaki regarda Izaya et Shizuo pour voir leurs réactions, il se regardèrent et finalement quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils tournèrent la tête, Shizuo un peu rouge et Izaya en pleine réflexion. Elle va bien s'amuser ici, il faut d'ailleurs qu'elle mette son premier plan en marche, oui il faut qu'elle les rapprochent !_

* * *

_Breeeffff, j'espère que ça vous à plu, j'ai précisé que c'était OOC, mais certaines lectrices, ou beta lectrices m'ont dit que selon comment on voit Shizuo et Izaya, ça peut être IC... A vous de juger envoyez moi des reviews, je suis ouvertz aux critiques mais il faut qu'elles soient CONSTRUCTIVES, j'entend par là que "J'aime pas,t'as pas représenté le caractère d'Izaya correctement." n'est pas ce que j'attend, vous aimez pas, tant pis mais pourquoi, et pourquoi cette partie vous a géné ? Je tiens à préciser pour ma défense, que c'est ma première fic, mais si ça ne doit pas vous arrêter, si vous avez une critique^^_

_Je pars en voyage scolaire pendant une semaine, donc il va falloir attendre pour la suite._


	3. Chapitre 2 partie 1

Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui sort en retard, désolé, mais pour me faire pardonner je sors la deuxième partie lundi^^

Bref, les personnages de Durarara ne sont toujours pas à moi TT^TT

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Partie 1 : Une soirée, pas comme les autres (enfin pour eux) !**_

_Ils arrivaient chez Tsubaki, une grande villa dans un grand quartier, tout le monde la regarde, pourtant dans ce quartier ça ne devrait étonner personne. Enfin c'est parce qu'elle vient d'être construite et elle change le quotidien des habitants d'Ikebukuro, ici les meurtres, les suicides, les guerres de gangs, les lancement de distributeurs et autres choses insolites sont des choses fréquentes, cette villa est nouvelle alors elle est étonnante et devient un sujet de discutions, dans quelques jours elle sera oubliée et fera partie du décors comme le reste._

_Shinra et Shizuo : Wouhaaaaaa ! C'est ici que t'habite ?!_

_Tsubaki : Et oui ! Ça vous plaît ?_

_Shizuo : C'est grand, mon appartement doit faire la taille d'une pièce. Ça te ressemble c'est tout à fait ton genre de faire au-dessus de tout le monde._

_Shinra : Oui, elle est à ton image, imposante et belle à la fois, tu as une salle de médecine ?!_

_Tsubaki : Oui, avec plein de matériel ! Et toi Izaya, tu ne dis rien ? Ma maison ne te plaît pas ?_

_Izaya : J'aurais dû m'en douter, venant de toi. Tu essaye encore et toujours d'être au-dessus de tous, d'imposer le respect, de nous faire nous sentir inférieures, c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie et que je te déteste aussi, tu es tout ce que je veux être mais aussi tout ce que je déteste avoir en face de moi. Ta MAISON me plaît, et si je te connais un minimum, je retrouverais, une salle de recherche, de sport, de médecine, de jeux contenant toutes sorte de jeux, un bar, un grand salon, une piscine intérieure, une salle de réception et encore quelques trucs._

_Tsubaki : En effet toutes ses pièces y sont, mais j'ai aussi deux salles de bain jacuzzis intégrés avec douches à jets, deux toilettes, trois chambres dont la mienne, deux chambres rose, deux cuisines, une grande terrasse, un grand jardin, et une piscine extérieure. Tu as dû deviné que cette villa sert aussi de gîte._

_Shinra et Shizuo : Wouuuhaaaaaaaa ! J'aurais jamais pensé à ça !_

_Izaya : Moi au contraire, dès que j'ai vu ta villa, j'y ai pensé, et j'ai deviné juste en plus._

_Tsubaki : Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, après tout tu es Izaya Orihara. Bien. Maintenant que diriez-vous de rentrer ?_

_Izaya et Shizuo : Ouais._

_Tsubaki : Ha, j'ai encore une surprise !_

_Izaya : QUOI ?!_

_Tsubaki : Calme toi chaton. Tu as beau être mignon à croquer et très intelligent, tu ne peux rien face à moi._

_A ces mots Izaya tourna la tête un peu rouge, et Shizuo tout en serrant les poings dit :_

_Shizuo : Bon, quand vous aurez fini de roucouler, on rentrera et tu nous dira ce que c'est ta fameuse surprise !_

_Tsubaki : Bah, alors mon petit Shizu-chan, tu nous piques une crise de jalousie ? T'inquiète pas, je ne le mangerais pas ton chère petit Izaya ! Je te le laisse volontiers._

_Izaya et Shizuo : Tsubaki !_

_Izaya sorti son couteau à cran d'arrêt et d'un geste vif le dégaina, mais Tsubaki attrapa son poignet et le poussa légèrement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Shizuo prit un panneau qui traînait (pauvre victime innocente TT_TT) et le lança, elle l'attrapa au vol et le reposa._

_Tsubaki : Aller on à bien rit, mais maintenant ça suffit. Érika, Walker, Kyohei et Saburo nous attendent à l'intérieur._

_Tout le monde se figea._

_Tsubaki : Je leurs ais dit où était la clef et je leurs ais dit qu'ils pouvaient rentrer et nous attendre._

_Tout le monde et rentré, en effet Érika, Walker, Kyohei et Saburo les attendaient. Presque toutes les personnes qu'elle apprécie étaient là. Mais se n'est pas se qui importe, là tout de suite, elle allait lancer la première phase, de son premier plan._

_Tsubaki : Vous restez dormir ce soir, hein ?_

_Tous sauf Izaya et Shizuo : Oui, avec plaisir !_

_Shizuo et Izaya : Non !_

_Tsubaki : Aller... Pour moi ! Chaton, Nounours, restez, en plus j'allais vous demander... De rester la semaine avec moi... Je vais me sentir seule, la première semaine personne ne viendra, et j'ai besoin de compagnie..._

_Izaya et Shizuo : Lui et moi, dans la même maison, ensemble ?! Jamais de la vie !_

_Tsubaki : Et si on faisait un pari, si vous gagnez, vous ne restez pas, même pas ce soir et si vous perdez, vous restez ce soir et toute la semaine !_

_Izaya : D'accord ! On pari... Hm un truc dont je suis sûr... Ha oui ! Je pari que tu as fait se suicider moins de personnes, que moi !_

_Shizuo : Heu... Je suis pas sûr de vouloir... En même tant je suis sûr que c'est impossible qu'elle ai fait plus que toi... Mais c'est Tsubaki... Hm... Ok, je marche..._

_Izaya : 32 personnes, elles sont toutes notées dans un carnet._

_Tsubaki : 48 personnes, et elles sont toutes notées dans un carnet, elles aussi !_

_Izaya : Quoi ?! J'ai perdu... Bon... J'ai donné ma parole..._

_Shizuo : Je vais te tuer Izaya !_

_Tsubaki : Shizuo ! Tu es d'une mauvaise foie ! Tu as joué toi aussi, si tu avais peur de perdre, tu avais cas dire nan, jusqu'à la fin !_

_Shizuo : Ok..._

_Tsubaki : Bon tous dans le salon, parce que même si la cuisine est grande on sera mieux dans le salon._

_Ils se sont tous installés dans le salon, tout le monde parlait... Sauf... Shizuo et Izaya. Bientôt Shizu-chan se mit à parler, puis avec du temps Izaya aussi, finalement ils rigolaient tous ensemble, ça faisais chaud au cœur, se sont des personnes pas très normales, dans un quartier encore moins normal, mais là pour une fois, on dirait des personnes banales, comme on en croise tous les jours, une bande d'amis qui se réunissent, pour fêter l'arrivée d'une amie. 21H00 arrivait vite, et Izaya qui est d'habitude insomniaque avait envie de dormir, quand à Shizuo qui lui dors dès que possible, il ne semblait pas vraiment fatigué, c'était le monde à l'envers. Tsubaki partit faire à manger pour ses invités, ils mangeaient en rigolant, plus le temps avancé plus, Iza-chan semblait fatigué, même Shizuo commençait à tomber._

_D'ailleurs quelque chose de mignon vu le jour grâce à cette fatigue, Izaya commençait à s'endormit sur l'épaule de Shizu-chan, ce dernier le repoussait au départ, puis de moins en moins, Iza-nii fini même par tomber sur la cuisse de Shizuo qui était assis en tailleur, Shizu-chan s'endormait. Malheureusement il fallait que Tsubaki les réveille, pour qu'ils aillent se coucher._

_Tsubaki : Hey, Izaya, Shizuo réveillez vous, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre !_

_Ils ouvrirent les yeux et firent un bond. Shizuo bégaya quelque chose._

_Shizuo : Tu-tu t'es en-endormis sur moi ?!_

_Izaya : T'avais qu'à me pousser si ça te plaisait pas, enfin ce n'ai pas le cas, j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour moi !_

_Shizuo : N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui t'y es mit ! C'est plutôt toi qui a un faible pour moi !_

_Izaya : Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités !_

_Tsubaki : Brrreeefff ! On va tous aller se coucher ! Moi et Érika on va prendre ma chambre, Saburo et Kyohei vont prendre une chambre normal, Shinra et Walker l'autre._

_Shizuo et Izaya : Et Moi ?!_

_Tsubaki : Ha oui vous ! Hé bin... Tout les deux... Dans une chambre rose..._

_Tout le monde resta figeait, ils pensaient que Tsubaki était suicidaire. Chercher à ce point les deux hommes les plus dangereux d'Ikebukuro, ça relevait de la folie. Enfin, elle était aussi dangereuse que les deux hommes réunis, donc elle n'avait pas peur. Contre toute attente Izaya accepta entraînant Shizuo avec lui. (Booouuuh, ils sont pas drôle...) Elle était plutôt contente, son plan marchait plus vite que prévu... A moins que le légendaire Izaya lui prépare un mauvais coup... Mais elle avait mit des cameras dans les chambres roses, pour voir se qu'il se passerait entre Iza-nii et Shizu-chan, une fois qu'ils seraient partis elle les enlèverait, oui elle avait prévu tout ça..._

_Tout le monde était parti se coucher, encore choqué qu'Izaya ai accepté... Un doute planait..._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus, à bientôt (lundi)


	4. Chapitre 2 partie 2

_**Désole pour le retard je suis privée d'ordi depuis un moment déjà, mon Dieu j'ai crû que j'allais mourir TT^TT**_

_**Disclamer :**__Durarara et ses personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, seul Tsubaki m'appartien_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Partie 2 : Une soirée, pas comme les autres (enfin pour eux) !**_

_Tsubaki : Dis, Érika ça te plairait d'espionner Iza-nii et Shizu-chan ?_

_Érika : Bien sûr !_

_Tsubaki : Bah aller !_

_:Dans la chambre de Shizuo et d'Izaya:_

_Shizuo : Lâche moi putain !_

_Izaya : C'est bon calme toi Shizu-chan._

_Shizuo : Pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ?!_

_Izaya : Mais parce que c'est ici qu'on va dormir, dit-il d'un ton moqueur._

_Shizuo : Fout-toi pas de ma gueule, j'avais compris qu'on est sensé dormir ici, mais qui à dit que je voulais moi, et toi d'ailleurs ?!_

_Izaya : Écoute ça me répugne autant que toi, même si je comprend pas pourquoi toi ça te répugne puisque je suis beau, intelligent et bourré de qualités, mais si on obéit pas, et croit moi je déteste obéir, on aura le droit à un stupide pari ou une partie de carte ou je sais pas quoi de la pare de Tsubaki et ça nous mettre encore plus dans la merde._

_Shizuo : C'est pas le genre d'Izaya de dire des jurons, pensa Shizuo. Ok, c'est bon... Mais t'y crois pas trop, ok t'es intelligent, ok t'es mignon mais t'es sûrement pas bourré de qualités !_

_Izaya rigola un peu, et avec un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de… Charmeur, répondit :_

_Izaya : Alors comme ça Shizu-chan, tu me trouve mignon ?_

_Shizuo : J-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Dit-il en devenant rouge. T-Tu t'fais des idées !_

_Izaya passa subtilement et rapidement derrière Shizuo, pour lui susurrer avec une voie... Sexy :_

_Izaya : Mais bien sur que si, mais t'inquiète pas tu es mignon aussi Shizu-chan surtout quand tu es tout rouge..._

_Shizuo : N-N'importe quoi ! Et puis ça te regarde pas se que je pense de toi, de toute façon tu le sais très bien je te déteste !_

_Izaya : Mais si, je t'assure que tu es rouge, mais ne t'en fais pas ça restera notre petit secret... Tu sais même quand on déteste quelqu'un on peut le trouver mignon... Et même... Le désirer... Reprit-il en se collant à Shizuo et en enroulant ses bras autours de la taille de ce dernier. _

_Shizuo : L-L-Lâche moi !_

_Izaya fit face à Shizuo mais pris un peu ses distance et lui dit, avec un sourire moqueur et un air amusé :_

_Izaya : Hahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! _

_Shizuo : Izaaayaaaaaaa !_

_Izaya : Mais enfin Shizu-chan, tu sais bien que personne ne pourrais avoir envie de toi ! N'importe qui aurait peur d'être ''cassé''. Dit-il avec un ton sérieux et remplit de reproche. Enfin l'espoir fait vivre, protozoaire._

_Shizuo : Tss, tu es pathétique Izaya, je préfère encore casser quelqu'un physiquement que mentalement comme tu le fais. Tu te sens à ce point seul ? Tu as à ce point besoin de te sentir vivant ? Oui tu es intelligent et mignon, mais tu reste une personne horrible et pitoyable. Et si les gens on peur de moi c'est surtout de ta faute, ils me voient quand je suis en colère contre toi, mais moi par rapport à toi, je suis quelqu'un de bien, et ce que tu pense j'en ai rien à foutre. As-tu déjà pensé, rien qu'une seule fois à être gentil, ou est ce que tu ne connais réellement pas le sens de ce mot ? Tu me dégoûte et je suis persuadé que le monde se porterais bien mieux sans toi, malgré tout j'ai une conscience... Tsubaki te considère comme son frère, et je ne peux pas te tuer ici, et je n'ai qu'une parole, j'ai parié moi aussi, donc je te supporterais le temps qu'il faudra, mais ne me cherche pas trop, car une fois sorti de cette maison tu n'es plus en sécurité._

_Izaya : Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !_

_Shizuo : Tss, qu'est ce que t'as ?!_

_Izaya : Mon pauvre Shizu-chan, venant de toi la leçon ne portera jamais ses fruits, mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer. _

_Soudain Izaya pris un visage à la fois sérieux et menaçant._

_Izaya : Qui es-tu pour me juger ? Tu n'es qu'une espèce d'algue unicellulaire, qui pense comprendre qui je suis. Écoute moi bien, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne me comprend pas et tu ne me comprendra jamais ! Pour parler de moi, il faut connaître mon passé, malheureusement seul Tsubaki le connais et Shinra en connais un petit peu, et laisse moi te dire que je ne suis pas prêt de me confier à toi, tu n'es qu'un déchet de l'humanité ! Je te suis mille fois supérieur, tu ne sers à rien, pourquoi es-tu là, tu ne devrais même pas exister ! Pourquoi es-tu vivant ? Ta mère aurais du te tuer à la naissance ! Maudit soit elle pour avoir mit un monstre au monde._

_Tsubaki et Érika regardaient Izaya et Shizuo._

_Tsubaki : Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau. De toute façon j'aurais du m'en douter, avec eux on ne peut rien prévoir._

_Érika : Tu ne devrais pas les arrêter... ?_

_Tsubaki : Nan, Shizuo va répondre et j'ai le pressentiment que ce qu'il va dire calmera le jeu._

_Érika : Bon je te fais confiance, espérons que notre couple préféré ne se déteste pas encore plus. Car au départ ton but est de les mettre ensemble, donc en premier lieu de les faire se rapprocher._

_:Retour dans la chambre rose:_

_Shizuo : Bien que je me pose ces questions et que je me fait ces reproche. Je sais que ce que tu viens de me dire n'est que le reflet des questions que TU te pose et des reproche que TU te fais. Je ne te comprendrais jamais tu as raison on n'est pas fait pour se comprendre, on n'a sûrement pas le même passé, et on ne se confira jamais ce qu'on à sur le cœur, certes, mais je suis un monstre c'est vrai, je le sais je ne suis pas humain. Mais toi non plus, tu le sais, mais en revanche tu n'est pas Dieu, tu es un monstre toi aussi. Donc rien que pour ça je peux te comprendre un peu, finalement. Puis sincèrement j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Alors même si ça m'fais chier... ~~~~~~_

_Izaya : Hein ?_

_Shizuo : ~~~~~~_

_Izaya : Quoi ?!_

_Shizuo : J'm'excuse !_

_Izaya : Ha. _

_Après 5 minute Izaya daigna s'excuser, enfin à sa façon :_

_Izaya : Moi aussi_

_Shizuo : De quoi toi aussi ?_

_Izaya : Rêve pas je ne te le dirais pas autrement._

_Shizuo : C'est d'jà bien._

_Izaya : hm._

_Érika : Ouuuffff, t'avais raison... Je n'aurais jamais cru que Shizu-chan soit aussi... Intelligent, hm, nan... Je sais pas comment dire... Il a super bien parlé à Izaya, et c'était tellement vrai... C'est impressionnant. _

_Tsubaki : Oui, Shizuo est très intelligent quoi qu'en dise Izaya. Je dirais qu'il représente se que pas mal de personne cherche, il est beau, intelligent, fort, et il est honnête et malgré se qu'en pense les autre il est gentil._

_Érika : Hm, c'est pas comme Iza-Iza..._

_Tsubaki : Vous vous trompez tous sur Iza-nii. Il n'est pas celui que vous croyez, tous comme Shizuo d'ailleurs._

_Érika : Dis moi, tu les connais bien c'est deux là, nan ?_

_Tsubaki : Izaya c'est comme mon frère, c'est pour ça que je l'appel Iza-nii d'ailleurs. Et Shizu-chan, je l'adore, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je les aime énormément tous les deux et je veux qu'ils soient heureux, c'est pour ça que je veux qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment et qu'il sont fait l'un pour l'autre, au lieu de se casser un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils se voient._

_Érika : Je comprend..._

_Tsubaki : Non. Personne ne comprend. Personne ne connais mon passé, a part ses deux hommes. Donc personne ne me comprend a part eux._

_Érika : Dis, tu voudrais pas me raconter leurs histoires ?_

_Tsubaki : Non. Si tu es amenée à le savoir se sera par eux et rien que par eux. Je ne les trahirais pas._

_Érika : Je vois... Bon je sais pas toi mais moi je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir._

_Tsubaki : Moi je vais les regarder encore un peu, de toute façon je ne suis pas fatigué, mais t'inquiète pas, dors ça me gène pas. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

_Il y à deux catégorie de personne, ceux qui à peine couché dorme, et dorme profondément et d'un sommeil réparateur, Shizuo, Érika, Kyohei, Saburo et Walker étaient de la première catégorie. Puis il y avait la deuxième ceux qu'on appels plus communément les ''insomniaques'' ceux qui n'arrive pas à dormir, même avec toute la volonté du monde, ceux qui prenne des cachets, qui font du sport, qui lisent ect... Mais qui n'arrive pas à s'endormir... Bien évidemment Izaya, Tsubaki et Shinra faisaient partis de cette catégorie._

_Il était 2h49 du matin, Kyohei rêvait d'une journée tranquille à Osaka, Saburo rêvait d'une nouvelle camionnette noire et blanche, Walker rêvait d'une journée avec Érika en compagnie de leur Auteure de manga préféré, Érika rêvait d'un lemon entre Mikado et Masaomi, Shizuo lui rêvait... Qu'il couchait avec Izaya, il avait commencé à revoir la scène où Izaya était derrière lui et lui parlait avec une voie sexy, sauf que la suite n'était pas la même. Shinra était en train de s'endormir, il avait bien du mal, Tsubaki attendait le sommeil comme à son habitude, et du coup elle réfléchissait à se qu'elle pourrait faire, elle pensait à mettre un one shot Shizaya sur son bureau quand elle y travaillerait et dire à Izaya, parce qu'il fallait que se soit Izaya qui tombe dessus, donc elle lui dirait qu'elle l'a trouvé sur un banc ou quelque chose du genre, quant à Izaya il n'arrivait pas à dormir, non seulement parce qu'il était comme ça, il ne dormait presque pas, mais aussi à cause de Shizuo qui faisait de drôle de... Bruits..._

_Shizuo : Hm... H-ha..._

_Izaya : Sh-Shizuo... ?_

_Shizuo : H-ha... Haaa... Hm.. H-hm..._

_Izaya : Mais de quoi tu rêve ma parole ?!_

_Shizuo : H-ha... Haaa... Hm.. H-hm... Hm... H-ha... I-Izaya_

_Izaya : M-mais attend il rêve de nous deux en train de ! Puis c'est que ça à l'air de lui plaire en plus..._

_A cette pensé Izaya pris une teinte rougeâtre, puis c'est qu'à force d'entendre c'est bruits et d'imager ce qu'ils faisaient dans son rêve, il était... excité. Il se leva pour chercher les toilettes et la salle de bain. De toute façon i deux salles de bain et deux toilettes, il en trouverais bien une a l'étage, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de descendre, des fois qu'il croise quelqu'un, comment expliquer le fait qu'il soit excité ? Il trouva les deux pièce au bout du couloir, il passa par la salle de bain, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et commença à marmonner :_

_Izaya : Sérieusement, avec ses satanés bruits, ce protozoaire à réussit à m'exciter, et pourquoi il rêve de nous deux, en train de coucher ensemble, qu'on se coure après dans son rêve passe encore, mais qu'on fasse ça, c'est une autre histoire ! Serais-ce à cause de se qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Je sais qu'il est plus sensible que la plus part des hommes, et je sais que physiquement je suis son genre d'homme ? (Parce que oui malgré son air de Mâle avec un grand M Shizuo est gay, et Izaya s'est très bien renseigné sur Shizuo). Ou est-ce qu'il à vraiment un faible pour moi ? Après tout on dit que la haine et l'amour ne sont qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre se pourrait-il que... ? Nan, je me fais des idées... Mais on dit aussi que le subconscient reflète les désire refoulé et/ou caché... Stupide algue unicellulaire ! Il me fais douter de ses sentiments, donc des miens et en plus à cause de lui je parle tout seul !_

_Tsubaki avait entendu Izaya se lever et elle l'avait suivie, elle était contente d'entendre ça, elle profiterais dès demain de ce doute !_

_Izaya avait enfin repris ses esprits et était retourné se coucher, Shizuo avait arrêté ses bruits, doucement Izaya s'endormait en pensant à ce qui l'attendrait cette semaine._

* * *

Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas^^


	5. Chapitre 3

_Coucou^^ Oui je sais je suis encore en retard .' Mais c'est les vacances ! Ok je sors -.-' _

**_Disclamer : Durarara et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas TT^TT Seul Tsubaki m'appartient... C'est déjà ça (Ou pas -.-')_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Coïncidences...**_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_Tsubaki : Shizuo, Izaya le petit dej' est prêt, il est 11h00, debout !_

_Shizuo : Hmmmmmmmmmmm._

_Izaya : J'arrive, encore 2 petites minut..._

_Izaya s'était rendormi sans finir son mot, Shizuo ouvrait les yeux, et ce qu'il vit lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, Izaya avait la tête sur son épaule et lui entourais la taille de ses bras._

_Shizuo : Hey l'asticot !_

_Izaya : Hm ?_

_Shizuo : Bouge de là !_

_Izaya : Hm... Nan, chuis bien là..._

_Shizuo : Ouais mais on va avoir un problème, c'est que t'es sur moi là._

_Izaya : Quoi ?!_

_Shizuo : Ouais t'a bien entendu, alors bouge merde, avant que je te balance !_

_Izaya c'était vite écarté, pas à cause de la menace, non ça il en avait rien à foutre, tout se qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'il était sur Shizuo et qu'il se sentais bien. Shizuo était en boxer, Izaya trouvait ses fesses à croquer, et ses abdos magnifique, son corps était presque parfait, il avait juste une petite cicatrice toute fine au torse, Shizuo se sentait regardé, et devenait rouge à vu d'œil, il enfila vite un t-shirt et sorti de la chambre, Izaya attendit 10 minutes avant de sortir à son tour, il descendait en regardant ses pieds trop occupé à penser._

_Tsubaki : Faite atten... _

_BANG_

_Tsubaki : tion..._

_A l'avant dernière marche des escaliers Izaya avait percuté Shizuo qui voulait monter, il tombèrent parterre l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pendant un court instant leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, celles de Shizuo avait un goût de citron meringué avec une touche de menthol dû aux cigarettes avec la pastille de menthol qu'il prenait, celons Izaya. Ce dernier se releva vite et parti déjeuner, Shizuo lui, monta faire un brin de toilette._

_Izaya : Putain... La vie s'acharne._

_Tsubaki : C'est pas tout les jour que tu es grossier, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas, chaton ?_

_Izaya : Laisse je me démerde._

_Tsubaki : Bon. J'insiste pas alors, mais si tu veux m'en parler Onii-chan, je serais là..._

_Izaya : Je sais, Tsuba-chan... Je sais... Mais je suis Izaya Orihara et je n'ai besoin de personne._

_Izaya fini de déjeuner, et monta prendre ses affaires pour aller se doucher, il ouvrit la porte, et un Shizuo nu comme un vers, sorti de la douche à jets, une serviette autour du coup._

_Shizuo : M-mais qu'est se que tu fou là ?!_

_Izaya : Je voulais me laver..._

_Shizuo enfila sa serviette autour de sa taille, et parti en direction de la chambre, rouge comme une pivoine et des questions pleins la tête. Izaya rentra dans la douche et le déluge de pensées arriva._

_Izaya : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai moi, je suis Izaya Orihara, je suis pas sensé bavé devant son corps ! Et puis ce goût j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, il faut que je m'assure que c'était le goût de ses lèvres ! Je sens que je vais m'enfermer pendant un moment dans un bureau pour réfléchir à un plan... Mission Embrasser Shizuo, mais pour que ça soit amusant il faut qu'il me rendent mon baisé, et je vais m'imposais 30 secondes au moins, de toute façon, il succombera très vite et plus vite je fini avec cette mission plus vite je l'oublie ! Un quart d'heure après Izaya sorti de la douche et s'habilla._

_Izaya : Tsubaki !_

_Tsubaki : Quoi ?! Gueule pas je suis à coté de toi !_

_Izaya : Oula, Tsuba-chan est énervée ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Tu as un bureau ?_

_Tsubaki : Non ! Et oui j'ai un bureau deuxième salle à ta droite._

_Izaya : Si tu le dis... Merci je vais l'utiliser pendant un petit moment._

_Tsubaki : Ouais._

_Izaya rentra dans le bureau et vit une feuille._

_Izaya : Heu... Tsubaki j'en fait quoi de ça ? Et puis c'est quoi ?_

_Tsubaki : Ha ça, c'est une feuille que j'ai trouvée sur le bord d'une fontaine au parc le plus proche._

_Izaya : Je peux lire ?_

_Tsubaki : Je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise..._

_Izaya : Mais c'est du Yaoi !_

_Tsubaki : Oui mais c'est pas ça le problème..._

_Izaya continua sa lecture, et sa tête changea pas à cause du lemon..._

_Izaya : Tu t'en es rendue compte ?_

_Tsubaki : Bah... Shizui Heiwasama et Izuma Osinara deux ennemis de toujours, le premier à la force surhumaine, l'autre est informateur et l'un et blond aux yeux ambre et l'autre brun aux yeux pourpre... Y'a pas de doute, mais t'a pas tout lu..._

_Izaya finissait le one shot et son expression se crispa..._

_Izaya : UKE ?! Non mais j'aurais tout vu, et puis quoi encore, même avec Shizuo je peux être seme ! _

_Tsubaki : Calme toi..._

_Izaya : Et je vais le prouver, changement de plan ça ne s'arrête plus à embrasser maintenant, je suis seme, et je coucherais avec Shizuo pour le prouver ! Pensa t-il._

_Il s'enferma dans le bureau et commença à réfléchir. Il en sorti environ deux heures après tout content. Il passa dans la chambre rose. Shizuo été tout habillé, dommage..._

_Shizuo : Écoute vermisseau je vais bosser, t'as intérêt de ne pas venir me faire chier, je dois déjà te supporter ici._

_Izaya : Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir Shizu-chan ? Tant que je serais en vie je ferais se que je veux. Et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner._

_Shizuo : Je vais te tuer. Si tu veux pas l'entendre comme un ordre, alors prend le comme un avertissement._

_Izaya : De toute façon ça tombe très mal, j'avais prévu d'aller chercher des affaires pour la semaine chez moi._

_Shizuo : Pas mon problème. Tout ira bien tant que je te vois pas._

_Izaya : A bientôt Shizu-chan, à Très bientôt. Et travail bien tant que tu le peux._

_Shizuo : Ta gueule._

_Shizuo parti suivi de peu par Izaya. En chemin Shizuo pensait. Et c'est peu dire que ça tête fumée._

_Shizuo : Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe... ? Résumons, d'abord ça m'énervait quand Tsubaki complimentait Izaya, après il c'est endormi sur moi et tout à dérapé dans le salon... On aurait dit qu'il essayait de me charmer, puis j'ai rêvé que je couchait avec lui, après quand je me suis réveillé il dormait sur mon épaule et m'entourait la taille avec ses bras, y'a aussi quand il descendait les escalier et qu'il m'est tombé dessus nos lèvres se sont touchées, j'espère qu'il à rien remarqué, il a un goût de fraises tagada, bref y'a quand je suis sorti de la douche et qu'il m'a vu à poil... Pfffouuuuuu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait aux dieux d'Ikebukuro ? Pourquoi moi, et surtout pourquoi avec LUI, et pourquoi je rougis quand il me fixe ou qu'il me parle ? Quoique, je préfère pas le savoir. Pensa Shizuo._

* * *

Voilà^^ à dans deux semaine... J'espère... w' Beuhzou


End file.
